The 12 Pains of Christmas
by WeisheitLass
Summary: Christmas is coming, and the Pokemon characters are... enjoying it. This'll be great.


**The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**Is finding a Christmas tree**

**The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Rigging up the lights."**Silver growled, trying to put up the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The third thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Hangovers." **Lance said, swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights."**Silver growled, trying to put up the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The fourth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Sending Christmas cards."** Green muttered, writing on the cards.

"**Hangovers." **Lance said, swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights."**Silver growled, trying to put up the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The fifth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**Five months of bills!**

"**Sending Christmas cards."** Green muttered, writing on the cards.

"**Hangovers." **Lance said, swayed back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights."**Silver growled, trying to put up the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The sixth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Facing my in-laws." **Leaf said nervously.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!" **Green shouted.

"**Hangovers." **Lance said, swaying back and forth.

"**Rigging up the lights."**Silver growled, still messing with the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The seventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**The Salvation Army." **Red sighed.

"**Facing my in-laws." **Leaf said nervously.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Sending Christmas cards."** Green muttered, writing on the cards.

"**Oh, geez!" **Lance yelled, wobbling where he stood.

"**I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!"** Silver yelled, tangled in lights.

**The eighth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!" **Ethan hollered.

"**Charities," **Red sighed, then added,

"**And whataya mean "YOUR" in-laws!?"**

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, making out these cards!" **Green sighed, frustrated.

"**Honey, get me a beer, eh?" **Lance said, staring at Clair, who rolled her eyes.

"**What, we have no extension cords?!"** Silver yelled at Crystal.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The ninth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Finding parking spaces." **Sapphire said, riding her bike around the department store.

"**DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!" **Ethan screamed at Silver, who backed away.

"**Donations!" **Red shook his head, irritated.

"**Facing my in-laws." **Leaf said nervously.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Writing out those Christmas cards." **Green glared at the frustrating cards.

"**Hangovers!" **Lance muttered.

"**Now why the hell are they blinking?!" **Silver stomped his foot hard on the ground, narrowing his eyes at the blinking lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The tenth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Batteries not included." **Pearl said, staring at his coffee maker.

"**No parking spaces." **Sapphire rode in circles.

"**BUY ME SOMETHIN'!" **Ethan shrieked at the sky.

"**Get a job, ya bum!" **Red spat at some poor beggar.

"**Oh, facing my in-laws!" **Leaf cried, pacing.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards." **Green twitched as he saw the huge pile of cards left.

"**Oh geez, look at this!" **Lance flipped off some random ice-type.

"**One light goes out, they ALL go out!" **Silver was extremely pissed.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Stale TV specials." **Platinum shook her head, flipping through the TV channels.

"**Batteries not included." **Pearl said, staring at his coffee maker.

"**No parking spaces." **Ruby still rode in circles.

"**DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!" **Ethan screamed at poor Silver, who again backed away.

"**Charities!" **Red wailed.

"**She's a witch… I hate her!" **Leaf sobbed.

**Five months of bills!**

"**Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!" **Green spat, looking at the list of people he needed to send cards to.

"**Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?" **Lance asked a confused Clair.

"**Get a flashlight… I blew a fuse!" **Silver yelled.

**And finding a Christmas tree**

**The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"**Singing Christmas carols." **Lyra and Diamond sang in unison.

"**Stale TV specials." **Platinum shook her head, flipping through the TV channels.

"**Batteries not included." **Pearl said, staring at his coffee maker.

"**No parking?!" **Sapphire shrieked at the 'No Parking' sign.

**WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAH!" **Ethan cried.

"**Charities!" **Red wailed.

"**Gotta make em' diner!" **Leaf said, cooking about a whole meal and dessert at once.

**Five months of bills!**

"**I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!" **Green shouted, and had his Charizard burn the stack of cards.

"**Shut up, you!" **Lance pointed at Clair, who hadn't said anything.

"**FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!" **Silver raged at Crystal, who looked offended.

**And finding a Christmas tree!**


End file.
